


【Stony】The stories we want

by yu_song



Series: The stories we want [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Surveillance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_song/pseuds/yu_song
Summary: *短篇主題式──第一章 監視*19/05 歐美翁預計出本，內文將會更改後收錄





	1. 【Stony】Surveillance

「呼哈——」揉揉眼睛，Tony放下手中的鉗子，大喊：「Dummy，給我一杯咖啡！」  
機器人搖搖晃晃地到桌前打開咖啡豆罐子，卻灑了出來，笨手笨腳地幫主人泡咖啡，tony聽著dummy弄出來的噪音，竟感到沒那麼疲憊了。  
「jarvis，打開cap房間的監視錄像。」  
「已開啟。」  
畫面出現在tony面前，steve側躺在床上，正好背對監視器，tony看不見對方究竟是睡著還是醒著。  
這是他和steve吵架的第三天，他已經超過70小時沒看到對方了，因為tony把自己關在實驗室裡，並且取消所有人的進出權限。  
steve翻了個身，變成面向監視器的方向，tony看見對方的眼睛還睜得大大的，顯然還沒睡著。  
dummy把咖啡遞給tony，他一邊啜著咖啡一邊看著steve在床上翻來覆去，看樣子是睡不著。  
「我是不是該推薦他吃安眠藥？」  
「基於隊長異常的身體素質，需要一般人二十倍以上的藥量才會有效。」javis出聲提醒。  
「哇喔，普通人吃了肯定直接躺進醫院地下室。」  
tony嘖嘖地說，正準備把畫面關掉，steve突然有了動作，手探進被子裡。  
tony僵住了，因為對方很明顯地不只是把手伸進被子，而是運動褲裡。  
「噢……」tony想著原來道德標竿也會自慰，便聽見steve嘴裡流瀉出一聲喟嘆。  
steve的手動了起來，雖然有被子擋住，但從steve皺眉的樣子看來，似乎挺舒服的。  
趁現在關掉畫面還不算太晚，tony在心中跟自己說，然而steve低低的喘息與頻率越來越快的動作完全吸引住tony的注意力，再一下就好，他向自己說道。  
『嗯……』steve的呻吟變大了，掙扎著踢開被子，把褲子脫到一半，好讓陰莖裸露在外面。  
猛然撞入視線的巨物讓tony措手不及，心臟懸空半秒，接著瘋狂地用力跳動。  
「Jesus……」tony咕噥，不由自主地用力嚥下唾液，他的下體已經漲得讓褲子隆起一塊。  
『tony、啊……』  
聽見steve的呼喊，tony一瞬間以為自己在做夢，steve rogers在自慰時喊的名字是「tony」？這意味了什麼，還有誰能不明白？  
「Shit。」tony自暴自棄地扯下褲子，直接握上勃起快速地擼動。  
「哈、啊、哈嗯……」太久沒泄欲的身體非常敏感，他緊盯steve的陰莖，跟著steve的速度擺動。  
steve忽然慢下動作，一隻手撩起上衣，指尖在乳頭上打轉，然後兩指捏著它摩擦，steve舒服地哼了聲，那個聲音讓tony幾乎頭皮發麻，他從來想不到，steve竟然能發出如此甜膩又情色的聲音。  
真的這麼舒服嗎？tony的手也攀上胸膛，學起steve的動作愛撫乳頭。  
『tony……哈……』  
與其說因為撫摸而舒服，不如說因為看著steve自慰而興奮，每當steve呻吟，tony的後頸就彷彿有電流穿過，蘇麻得令他無法控制自己跟steve一起呻吟。  
「該死的、哈……」  
steve的拇指時不時摩擦頂端和冠狀溝，tony跟著他的動作，感受到一陣前所未有的興奮，好像就快高潮了，但又覺得還不夠，整個人宛如懸在半空中，不上不下的，可是這也刺激了他追求更多。  
如果是steve的手這樣撫摸自己呢？  
「啊、shit！」僅是這樣一個念頭，tony的大腿猛地抽了下，緊繃的肌肉顯示他多麼用力地阻止自己高潮。  
_steve的手從膝蓋滑上大腿內側，挑逗著敏感的肌膚，溫熱粗糙的手掌圈住陰莖，不緊不慢地上下滑動，帶著慾望的喘息低沉又急促，嘶啞地呼喚——_  
『tony、唔。』  
tony猛地醒過來，天啊，他剛才在想什麼！  
「我一定是瘋了。」  
即便如此抱怨，身體的慾望依然沒有減少，隨著steve音量逐漸增加的聲音與腦中無法停止的妄想，tony最後在steve的一聲呼喚下高潮。  
緩慢地撫摸陰莖，直到它疲軟下來，tony無力地倒在地板上。「老天……」  
這時steve哼了聲，一波波精液射到腹部、甚至是胸膛上，他喘著氣躺平在床上。  
tony看了眼steve，在因看見對方高潮模樣而感到興奮後，馬上就後悔了。

「搞什麼鬼。」太荒唐了，tony用手臂擋住眼睛，決定乾脆就這樣睡著時，畫面那邊的steve再次有了動作，男人從抽屜裡拿出一個罐子，打開瓶蓋倒出液體在手上。  
tony還來不及疑惑對方要做什麼，steve的手已經探到股縫中的小洞了。  
太扯了、這個真的太超過了，偷窺美國隊長打手槍就算了，現在這傢伙在做什麼？噢、用手指插進自己的屁股，太棒了，不曉得這影片打上「偷窺！美國隊長的性癖竟是玩弄後穴！」的標題，能賣上多少錢？  
由於潤滑液的幫助，steve輕易地就將粗大的指節插進小小的穴口，tony憋住氣，看著這難以置信的一幕。  
『呼……』steve吸口氣，將腿曲起，打得更開，好讓手指能更深入。  
從tony的角度剛好因為彎曲的膝蓋擋住而看不見steve抽動手指的模樣，不過光是看著對方潮紅的臉色，畫面立刻便出現在腦海裡，絲毫不費工夫。  
steve在陰莖上也倒了些潤滑液，才疲軟沒多久的海綿體再次站了起來，他緩緩地撫摸，更多的是享受手指沒入體內的感覺。  
『噢、tony──嗯。」  
在聽見steve呼喊自己的瞬間，tony再度感到一股電流穿過他的身體，下體也蓄勢待發地變硬了，他哀號一聲，絕望至極。「夠了、真的是夠了……」tony掙扎著爬起身，從凌亂的抽屜裡翻出護手霜，急切地把乳液擠到手指上，深呼吸幾下後慢慢地插入。  
過程算不上順利，但也不至於痛，tony伏趴在地上，手指在後穴進進出出，配上螢幕那方steve撩人的喘息，tony甚至比剛才還要更加興奮。  
『tony……對、就是那、啊嗯！』  
「哈……」  
腦中出現兩個畫面，一個是跪在steve雙腿間，用手指按壓對方前列腺的自己；另一個則是跪在地板，被steve從後面玩弄屁股的自己。tony不確定自己比較想要哪邊，總之兩個畫面同時出現在他的腦中，他幻想著那根放在steve後穴裡的手指是自己的、也想像著正在侵犯自己的是steve。  
兩邊都太火辣了，tony硬得難受，不自覺地呻吟。「Fuck, Steve……」  
_steve的手指屈起，指腹正好按上tony的前列腺，從未體驗過的刺激與快感，轟地一聲在體內爆炸，tony無聲地張著嘴尖叫，氣喘噓噓地癱倒在地板，然而steve並沒有就這樣放過他，steve快速擼動著前端冒出稀薄精液的陰莖，插在後穴裡的手指更加猛烈地進攻那個令tony瘋狂的點……_  
「噢、god。」tony覺得自己的大腦實在活躍過頭，連幻想都如此活色聲香，彷彿steve真的就跪在自己身後，用粗長的手指幹他一般。  
畫面中的stev抱起靠近監視器那方的大腿，完全暴露出手指深埋在穴內的模樣，不知何時steve已經插入兩指了。  
_緊致溫熱的穴道纏住tony的手指，穴口不時因手指的動作而縮緊，每當這時tony便會揉捏steve結實的翹臀，試圖讓對方放鬆。握在手心裡的陰莖又硬又熱，steve擺動腰部讓陰莖在tony手中磨擦，也讓手指抽動於體內之中。steve染上情欲的眼眸看向tony，眼眶紅得令人懷疑對方是否會哭，steve低沉地喘息——_  
『tony、tony……』  
steve的呼喚再次打斷tony的幻想，他看向畫面中真實的steve——好吧，或許也沒那麼真實——加快愛撫自己的節奏，在一聲嗚咽下射出精液，他的身體劇烈顫抖，像是承受不住如此激烈的高潮，在床上彈動。  
「嗚、啊……」  
望著steve潮紅的臉，tony也達到高潮，這比上一次的高潮更加兇猛，tony差一點就以為自己要因喘不過氣而死了，不過最後高潮並沒有害死他，反而給了他一個極其美妙的體驗。  
餘韻過去後，tony厭厭地看著滿身的痕跡，再望向朝螢幕，steve已經不見了，tony估計他進浴室清洗了。  
這下可好了，tony想自己大概有一個月的時間都不想面對steve，但他是多天殺的想念他；如同steve想念他到喊著名字自慰一樣。  
不論如何，tony決定還是之後再來想這件事，此時他只需要一頓舒服的睡眠。


	2. 【Stony】 Tuxedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *短篇主題式第二章──燕尾服  
> *將收錄於The stories we want，19/05/11首賣

一看見Steve穿西裝的模樣後Tony就愣住了。

厚實的胸膛、寬闊的肩膀，以及……曲線完美的翹臀。Tony暗暗吞了口唾液，把湧上的衝動壓回去。

「嗨、Cap。」

「Tony。」

「你看看你，今天可真帥不是嗎？」

Steve含蓄地笑了下，「謝謝你的西裝，Tony。」

Tony揮了揮手，表示沒什麼。天知道神盾局是怎麼壓榨勞工的，為國家賣命的美國隊長竟然連件Kiton的西裝都買不起！現在他身上穿的Brioni還是Tony送的，否則他甚至沒有件適合的衣服出席晚宴。

Steve今天穿的是經典款燕尾服，中規中矩，十分有美國隊長的味道。

Tony喝了口香檳，掩飾掉不自然的眼神，「如何，宴會好玩嗎？」

「Well……」環顧了下喧嚷的人群，Steve不置可否地聳聳肩，「不論在哪個時代，宴會都不是我擅長的。」

「哈，可惜了你這一身好身材。」Tony嘖嘖地說：「今晚有多少女士邀請你跳舞啊？」

Steve無辜地眨眼：「比Mr. Stark少就是了。」

「廢話，要超越我是不可能的，我可是人見人愛呢！」

Steve被逗笑了，「確實。」

Tony愣住，以一種不可思議的眼神瞪著Steve，後者這才驚覺自己說了什麼，「噢、不，我的意思是……呃、我是指……」

「沒事、我明白的。」Tony彎出一個笑容給Steve，拍拍他的肩，並且強迫自己不要把手逗留在上面。

「噢、Mr. Stark！好久不見！」

一個中年男人插入他們的談話，與Tony握手。

「Mr. White。」Tony點點頭，「這是美國隊長、Steve Rogers；Cap，這是Mr. White。」

「您好。」Steve禮貌性地伸手與對方握了下。

「我的榮幸，隊長，沒想到能在這種場合見到您。」

Steve笑了下，「我想我先離開了，不打擾兩位。」點點頭，Steve轉身離開，身影埋沒在重重人群裡，Tony望著他消失的方向，直到想起眼前男人的存在。

「噢、Mr. White，要來點香檳嗎？」

 

*

 

Steve一眼就看到癱倒在發沙上呼呼大睡的小鬍子男人。

「Tony、Tony！」

搖了搖對方，但Tony只哼了兩聲，軟綿綿地拍掉Steve的手，沒有要起來的意思。

Steve有些無奈，「睡在這裡會感冒的，起來。」

「唔……」Tony瞇著眼看了下吵自己睡覺的人是誰，模糊的視線裡出現Steve皺著眉的臉，瞬間清醒不少。「我睡著了？」

「對。你能走嗎？」

「可以。」Tony揮揮手表示不需要攙扶，Steve默默地把剛伸出去的手收回。

雖然嘴上這麼說，但才剛站起身，一陣暈眩襲來，差點跪倒在地板上，幸好Steve眼明手快地扶住他。

「我送你回房間。」

「不用、唔。」

沒理會Tony的拒絕，Steve逕自把他的手架在脖子上，兩人有些不穩地慢慢往前走。

途中雙方都沒有交談，一方面是不曉得該說些什麼好，更多的是Tony過於在意對方的體溫，因此動作變得僵硬。好在他還有喝醉這個藉口可以塘塞過去。

Steve把Tony安置在床上，猶豫片刻後伸手替對方脫下燕尾服，Tony被嚇了一大跳，「嘿嘿嘿、Cap，我可以自己來。」

「喔、抱歉。」Steve頓了會，退開兩步，「我幫你倒杯水。」說完，他馬上飛速地離開房間了。

Tony疲憊地抹臉，脫下燕尾服和領結後丟到一旁，在他正想解開襯衫鈕釦，Steve就回來了。

Steve看著Tony擺在鈕扣上的手指，尷尬地說：「呃……你的水我放在這了。」

「你可以、咳……」Tony清了下喉嚨，朝Steve伸手：「你可以拿給我嗎？」

「噢、當然。」

接過開水，Tony幾口氣便把水喝光，即便如此他還是覺得口乾舌燥，尤其是在看見Steve那雙被包覆在西裝褲底下的長腿後，乾渴得更難受了。

「我覺得、我覺得你穿燕尾服很適合。」

喔，慘了。看看Steve一臉驚嚇的表情，Tony確定自己徹底清醒了，「老天，我在說什麼……」

「呃，謝謝讚美。」Steve小心翼翼地開口：「所以我能把這當成是你一整晚都在看我的原因嗎？」

「What！」Tony尖聲道：「我才沒有！」

「你有……好吧，至少是二分之三的時間。」

「……」Tony心虛的撇開眼神，他完全沒自覺竟然花了這麼長時間在偷看Steve上。

「我可以把這當作個……訊息嗎？」

「什麼訊息？」

一和Steve藍色眼睛對上視線，Tony就快心虛得緊張死了。

「我不知道，應該說我不確定。」Steve單膝跪下，眼睛直直地看著Tony，壓低聲音：「但我猜你可以幫我確定它。」

「……Fuck。」

Tony只來得及說這個詞，因為本能已經驅使他用力吻住Steve了，翹開牙關、捲上舌頭，這一系列動作就這麼理所當然地發生了，Tony不顧手中還握著玻璃杯，用力抱著Steve的頭顱親吻。

舌頭滑過上顎與齒背，鹹溼又火辣的吻顛覆Steve對接吻的印象，他呻吟一聲，捏緊Tony的襯衫。

「天……別發出那樣的聲音。」

「抱歉、你覺得噁心嗎……？」

「不，我的意思是——」Tony扯住Steve的衣領，將他推倒至床上，「你會令我忍不住。」

「噢。」

Steve眨著眼，一把拉過Tony，「知道嗎？我也是。」這次Steve主動吻上Tony，兩人很快抱在一起，不停變換著角度親吻，Steve從他手中接過玻璃杯，放在床頭櫃，再次摟緊Tony。

Tony被壓在底下，Steve逐漸漲大的陰莖和他的貼在一起，Tony呻吟著揉捏肖想許久的翹臀，隔著褲子磨擦彼此。

「噢……Tony。」Steve的聲音變得酥麻，「老天……」

「把身體抬起來。」

Tony飛快地解開Steve的皮帶，把褲子向下扯，接著與Steve兩人手忙腳亂地解開Tony的褲頭，掏出硬挺的陰莖，握在一起磨擦。

「God。」Tony哀號一聲，兩根陰莖貼在一起的感覺比他想像的刺激太多，再加上Steve粗糙溫熱的手包覆住他、伏趴在他身上喘息著，這比什麼都還讓Tony招架不住。

「Steve，再快一點。」

被Tony顫著聲呼喊，Steve發出低吼，低頭吻住對方，胯部瘋狂地擺動。Tony被毫無章法的吻弄得喘不過氣，揉著臀部的手狠狠捏了下，Steve才把兩人的唇分離。

「我差點被你憋死了。」

Tony咕噥著抱怨，卻引來Steve的低笑：「不會的，我怎麼捨得讓你死呢。」

「哼嗯……」Tony抱住Steve的脖子，與他交換一個又一個的吻。

「你打算……在上面還是下面？」

Steve因這個問題露出困惑的表情，Tony湊近他耳邊，用氣音直白地問：「你想幹我，還是被我幹呢？」

Steve的臉瞬間漲紅，Tony大笑，被惱羞的吻截斷笑聲。

「夠了……別笑了。」

「抱歉、呵。」

「我想我哪邊都能接受，你決定吧。」

「噢，你說的。」

Tony推開他，順著力道把Steve壓到床上，Tony跨坐在胯間，陰莖正好卡在臀瓣間，他前後擺動腰部，讓陰莖不斷滑動，Steve呻吟：「Tony……」

「有鑑於你的翹臀吸引了我一整個晚上……三分之二時間的注意力，我想今天幹你會是個好主意。」

「我的榮幸，Mr. Stark。」

兩人輕笑著吻了彼此，Tony從Steve身上爬起，伸手到床頭櫃翻找東西。

Steve蹬掉卡在大腿間的西裝褲，原本想脫掉燕尾服，卻被Tony按下手阻止。

「等等。」

Steve朝他挑起眉。

「這樣就好，別脫。」

說完後，Tony尷尬地咳聲，晃了晃手中的潤滑液，「躺下，我替你擴張。」

Steve用似笑非笑的眼神看他，不過倒是沒對此發表意見，他規規矩矩地躺在床鋪上，姿勢標準得像是教科書中會出現的，這畫面讓Tony笑出聲。

「你很緊張？」

Steve頓了會，「是的，我從沒跟任何人做過這種事。」

「嗯哼。先聲明，我也是第一次跟男人做。」

看見Steve再次挑起眉，露出有些意外的表情，Tony也沒打算給自己多做辯駁，讓Steve自己抱住大腿後，倒了些潤滑液在手上，試探地用指尖戳刺後穴。「會痛嗎？」

「不會。」Steve強迫自己保持呼吸規律，否則他幾乎要下意識地憋氣，緊盯著Tony入侵的動作。

「很好。我要進去了。」

立即地，Steve清楚感覺到異物進入體內，沒想像中難受，只不過有些怪異。

Tony彎曲著手指，「感覺如何？」

「唔、有點難以適應。」

「聽起來還行。要進去第二根了。」

比起一根手指，兩根一同插入讓Steve更強烈感受到身體正慢慢被打開這一事實，而這令他羞恥。

「還好嗎？」

「呃、還好，我猜？」

「Good，很高興看到你還硬著。」

Steve一瞬間不知道該怎麼回覆。

「你能、快一點嗎？」

「我不想讓你受傷。」Tony抽出手指，又倒了一些潤滑液，接著插入三根手指。

「沒關係、唔……」

「不行。」Tony堅持道：「你乖乖躺好就行，其他交給我。」

Steve在內心哀號，他希望Tony能快點進入自己，這個想法令他有些驚嚇，不過——是的，這確實是他此刻心中唯一的想法。

「可以了，Tony。」他把腳環繞到Tony腰上，「快點……」

「Damn.」Tony氣沖沖地捏著Steve膝蓋與他接吻，「你就不能別一直誘惑我？」

「不行。」

「那還真棒。」翻了翻白眼咕噥，Tony脫掉褲子，把它扔到床下，握住陰莖抵在穴口。「我要進去了。」

當龜頭沒入體內，Steve確確實實感受到了對方的體溫，以及他們正在做愛這件事。

「哈……呼……」

「你還好嗎？」雖然嘴上這麼問，但Tony沒有停下插入的動作。

「我很好，只是、感覺有些奇怪。」

Tony傾身吻著Steve的唇角，「我會讓你感到舒服的，現在，抱住我的脖子，我要動了。」

「啊、嗯。」Steve重重地喘息，試圖讓自己放鬆，體內的陰莖緩緩抽動，並不會不舒服，不過Steve確定自己相當不習慣這個。

「你好棒……Steve，你的裡面徵緊緊吸著我，感受到了嗎？」

「是的、是的……我感受到你了，Tony。」

Tony用吻回應他，加快腰部擺動速度，而這時他正好撞到Steve的前列腺，Steve猛地彈動身體。

「噢、我的天……」強烈的刺激讓他有半秒的時間失神，粗喘著氣拉回理智。

「嘿，看來我找到囉。」Tony舔著Steve的喉結，朝前列腺位置進攻。

**這太刺激了** ，Steve想，快感幾乎要將他淹沒，從未體驗過的歡愉在體內爆開，他抱緊Tony，叫喊的聲音變得斷斷續續：「to、Tony——天啊，嗯、這太，啊啊。」

Steve的後穴緊緊夾著Tony，他覺得自己隨時都會射出來，「放鬆，Steve，你快讓我高潮了。」

Steve眨著眼：「我很抱歉。」

「別。」Tony哀號：「別這樣看我，我說了我會忍不住。」

「那就別。」Steve撐起身體親吻Tony的下巴，舌頭舔舐修剪整齊的鬍子，「再給我更多，Tony。」

Tony停止呼吸，把陰莖抽出來，「轉過去。」

Steve將手撐在床板上，看著Tony在身後重新將陰莖插入，後者擠壓Steve的臀肉，讓充滿彈性的臀部能夠緊緊夾住自己。

「你有個好屁股。」

「啊、我知道……你對它可著迷了，不是嗎？」

「是的。」Tony舔過Steve的側頸與耳垂，手從襯衫底下進入，盡情揉捏同樣妄想許久的胸部，「當然，這裡也使我著迷。」

「我的榮幸。」

Steve喘著氣，回頭和Tony接吻，手規律地愛撫著自己的陰莖。「再快一些，Tony……我快到了。」

「如你所願。」

加快抽插的速度，Steve的聲音失控地拔高，晃動腰部使陰莖更多地插入自己，一陣顫慄穿透身體，Steve粗喘著射出白色精液。

Tony在射精前將陰莖抽出，全數射在了燕尾服上，黑色的布料上滿是白色的歡愛證據，鮮明的對比讓Tony打從心底感到滿足，他們抱著彼此躺在床上接吻，Steve為了不讓衣服上的精液沾到床單，姿勢顯得相當怪異。

高潮餘韻過去後，Tony盯著Steve被吻得通紅的唇，還是無法相信美國隊長竟會有躺在自己床上的一天。

「Tony？」

「噢、是的？」

「如果你不介意，」Steve清了下有些沙啞的喉嚨，「我想去洗個澡。」

「當然。」放開Steve的瞬間Tony感到失落，他多想繼續抱著他。

「然後……」Steve低聲說：「我今晚能睡在你這嗎？現在已經很晚了，所以我想——」

這時Tony注意到Steve通紅的耳朵，愣了半秒，「當然，我很歡迎。」

「噢、Great。那我去洗澡了。」

等Steve一進去浴室，Tony立刻喊道：「Jar！」

「是的先生。」

「我在做夢嗎！」

「很可惜，先生您現在的狀態是清醒中。」

聽著浴室傳來的水流聲，大聲咕噥：「那還真是謝了。」Tony想，自己大約有兩個禮拜都不會想碰任何酒精了。

 


	3. 【Stony】Neolithic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *短篇主題式第二章──新石器時代  
> *僅公開上半部分  
> *將收錄於The stories we want，19/05/11首賣

「所以到底是哪裡不行？」  
「……」Steve盯著地板，艱澀地嚥下唾液，「我也不曉得，但就是……不行。」  
坐在Steve面前的老人發出長嘆，「我們一族最驍勇的戰士不跟女人生孩子，這要我們如何延續後代啊。」  
「……我很抱歉。」  
老人揮揮手，「夠了，這個問題我們討論夠久了。你今天就去巫醫那，看看他有沒有什麼辦法幫助你。」  
Steve心頭一跳，面上帶著恭敬的表情向老人告別，腳步飛快地朝巫醫家走去。  
「Tony？」  
棕髮男人從柱子後方探出頭：「嘿，Steve，怎麼了？」  
「呃……」突然間Steve感到難以啟齒，含糊地說：「族長讓我來找你。」  
「嗯？你再說一次，我沒聽清楚。」  
Tony放下手中的工作，坐到鋪著熊皮的地板上，「坐啊。」  
Steve在對面坐下，「唔、族長他要我來找你幫忙……」  
「什麼忙？那個老頭要我幫忙可真少見。」  
「他說……嗯……要你……」  
「什麼？大聲一點。」  
Steve自暴自棄地大聲說：「他要你幫我勃起！」  
Tony愣住了，「……等等，是你要勃起還是我？」  
「呃。」回想了下自己語焉不祥的句子，Steve的臉變得通紅，「……我。」  
「哦、噢，好，那我要怎麼幫你？」  
Steve乾乾地說：「我沒辦法對女人勃起……身為一個戰士有延續後代的義務，所以……」  
「啊哈，我懂了，這不是很好解決嗎，躺下。」  
「咦？」  
Tony重複：「躺下。」  
Steve僵硬地躺下，他非常緊張，不確定Tony會不會從某個角落挖出什麼工具對付自己。  
「放鬆，別這麼緊繃。」  
Tony的手撫過Steve的胸膛，後者差點哼出一聲，無論看見哪個女人都毫無反應的下體，在這時卻開始蠢蠢欲動起來。  
「Tony我——」  
唰地一聲，Tony扯掉Steve腰上的虎皮衣，Steve驚得倒抽一口氣，下意識遮住陰莖。  
「別遮起來啊，我幫你看看。」  
「不、呃、等等……」  
Tony使勁掰開Steve的手卻失敗了，氣吁吁地怒瞪他：「戰士，你配合點好不好？」  
「Tony、我……」Steve僵硬地說：「我好像勃起了……」  
「噢，那很好啊！」  
趁Steve放鬆力道的瞬間，Tony掰開他的手，果然看見半勃起的陰莖，「嗯，沒什麼問題的樣子。」  
在Steve還沒反應過來時，Tony已經伸手握住陰莖，上下滑動著檢查了。  
「嗚。」  
「這不是勃起了嘛，看起來也很健康。」  
手中的陰莖完全勃起，Tony撥開包皮，看了看龜頭，「很健康啊。所以，你哪裡有問題？」  
「我、我……」Steve不敢看Tony握著自己的場景，緊緊地閉著眼睛，「我看見女人就沒辦法勃起。」  
「噢。」Tony皺眉，「那可真是個問題，不過沒關係，我想到辦法了。」  
Tony到旁邊的桌子拿了疊棕櫚油回來，Steve困惑地看著他，「拿油要做什麼？」  
「告訴你個秘密。」Tony壞笑著俯身湊到Steve耳邊，「其實我也沒辦法對女人勃起。」


End file.
